Sadie Hawkins
by Chicka937
Summary: One-Shot: Inuyasha's school is having a Sadie Hawkins dance. Can he get Kagome to ask him? R


**Author's Note:** This is a one shot that I thought of while listening to the song _Sadie Hawkins Dance_ by _Relient K ._ All lyric rights are reserved to the band and other co-writers.

I don't usually write one-shots –or song-fics for that matter – so please review and let me know what you think(: This story is told in Inuyasha's point of view, so that's another new thing for me, haha. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Inuyasha or the song from which this story was based on._

_**Sadie Hawkins Dance**_

I walked down the halls, occasionally hitting a locker with the side of my fist, the metallic _bang_ breaking the silence of the hallways. I stuffed both of my hands into the pockets of my jacket after awhile and continued walking down the hallway.

I had asked my history teacher for a pass to the bathroom, not because I needed necessarily had to use the bathroom, but because his class was well known to be boring, and I need a break from his lectures on the Feudal Era.

I rolled my eyes when the cliché chatter bubbled out of the girls' bathroom. The annoying babbling was made only worse by the fact that the principal had announced that the school would be having a dance this Friday. And what made this _even_ _worse_? It was a Sadie Hawkins.

I wasn't that annoyed with the fact that we were having a dance – mainly because I was already concocting a way to ask my best friend (and long time crush) to the dance. But when they announced it was a Sadie Hawkins, that dragged my chances down to around zip.

She was always hanging around the cheerleaders since her friend Ayame was one. And of course, as high school goes, the cheerleaders and the jocks are never fair apart. So, naturally, the star quarterback, Koga, had to hit on her constantly. I was positive she'd ask him. I mean, honestly, what girl would choose a by-stander over the star quarterback?

I shoved my hands farther into my pockets as I passed the bathroom, trying to drown out the nagging chat that flowed out of the yellow tiled room.

_All the girls in the bathroom talking  
who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins  
My ears are burning but I kept on walking  
smile on my face and an air guitar rocking_

"Did you hear?" A voice came from the bathroom.

"Hear what?" another voice asked.

"Kagome Higurashi was talking about asking Inuyasha to the dance!" the first voice said excitedly.

I slowed little by little as I passed the doorway. This little tidbit of information was worth eavesdropping on. I listened for a moment longer, but when the conversation switched over to lipstick and purses, I continued down the hallway to the boy's bathroom.

As I walked down the hallway, I couldn't help but let little smile creep onto my face. Maybe a Sadie Hawkins wouldn't be so bad. I was already planning what I would wear and what would happen – if Kagome actually asked me, anyways – when I slipped around the corner into the bathroom.

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
oh, oh, oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
baby do you like my sweater?_

…

After History class, I slipped out into the bustling hallway, trying to shove past the endless sea of people. With a lot of shoving and a kick or two, I made it across the hall into my second block – English.

I made my way to the back of the classroom, sitting down in my usual seat. After tossing my book bag under my desk, I laid my head down. People started to file into the room and sit down, each turning around and talking to someone, mostly about the dance.

I didn't bother to think about the dance – this was my nap block. So, as usual, when the teacher stood and began to lecture, my eyes slowly closed, and I started to fall asleep. I managed to hear her say something about our presentation we had to give today before I fell asleep. Oh well, I could easily wake up before it was my turn.

_Sitting in the back of my next class napping  
Got up, gave a speech, then bowed to the clapping  
Told a funny joke got the whole class laughing  
think I got a tan from the light which I was basking_

"Inuyasha?" I heard, the nasal voice pulling me out of my nap. I groaned, annoyed, rolling my head to try and escape the noise. "Inuyasha Takahashi," the voice repeated, more authority put into it. Realizing it was probably my teacher, I looked up with one eye.

She was standing beside my desk, her hands on her hips. I could idly hear her foot tapping as she stared me down, but I just put on a sly grin.

"Yes, Mrs. Suzuki?" I asked as if nothing was out of place. With this class, however, it wasn't.

"Would you mind showing the class your presentation?" she asked, annoyance obvious in her tone. I shrugged my shoulders and dug my report out of my book bag before walking up to the front of the classroom.

I leaned against the table Mrs. Suzuki had set up in the front of the room to place dictionaries, novels, and other English things. I laid my leg nonchalantly over the other one, one hand propped above the sign that was taped to the table and read '_do not sit or lean on the table'_. I used my free hand to shake out my paper, cleared my throat and began my speech.

Five minutes later, the class was clapping in a uniform manner, and I gave a mock bow. Before I began heading towards my desk, I had to stifle a yawn.

"You couldn't be so tired if you would stay awake in my class, Inuyasha," Mrs. Suzuki said, not looking up from me and she straightened a few papers on her desk.

"I wouldn't be asleep if you weren't so boring," I retorted, heading back to my seat. The whole class cracked up, whether from my joke or the look on her face, I don't know, but when I sat back down in my seat, a few high fives had me feeling pretty good.

The last few kids gave their speeches. For once, instead of sleeping, I thought about something in this class. My mind wandered to the dance, and for the last few minutes of English, I was weighing my chances of Kagome actually asking me.

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
oh, oh, oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
baby do you like my sweater?_

…

I handed the lunch lady my money before turning around and scanning the cafeteria. My friend, Miroku, wasn't here today, so I didn't really have anywhere to sit. I looked around, trying to scope out a good spot. There was a half empty table in the corner of the cafeteria, but I could easily see a chessboard out between a few of the table's occupants and instantly recognized them as the chess team. That table's out.

_Scan the cafeteria for some good seating  
I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating_

After debating a few other tables, I saw Kagome sitting at her usual spot with Ayame. I didn't usually sit with her at lunch; she was more popular than me so I thought of it as giving her a chance to be with the populars. But I didn't have anywhere to sit, and suddenly that open seat beside her look more appealing than it usually would have. So, with a sigh, I made my way over to where she was sitting.

I placed my tray down beside her, her conversation instantly fading away as she looked up at me. I smiled meekly, watching as her brown eyes twinkled.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" She said happily as I sat down. "What brings you here? You don't usually sit with me."

I shrugged, picking up my pizza a taking a superhuman sized bite.

"Thought I'd spice things up," I said through my mouthful of sauce and cheese. "Plus, Miroku's not here today."

She nodded understandingly before smiling again, giving my arm a playful push. "Well, it's awesome to have you join us."

I smiled at her, even happier that I'd sat beside her. Maybe she would ask me now, if she was. Now was as good a time as ever. Ayame had joined the other cheerleaders in a discussion about pregame routines, and no one else was around to hear, so it was basically just Kagome and I.

"Hey, Inuyasha," she said after a moment, smiling at me slightly. I had just taken another large bite of pizza, so simply made a noise of acknowledgement. "I was wondering – "

"Dude, what are you doing?"

Kagome and I both looked up to see Koga staring down at us, a rather pissed look on his face.

_The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating  
I said that's one thing I won't be needing_

"Sitting, what about you?" I asked, mad that he had interrupted Kagome just to ask such a stupid question.

"Watch it, man. Do I need to show you what I'm doing?" he asked harshly, pushing up the sleeve of his shirt to show his toned forearm. Mine were just a big if not bigger than his, but I wasn't in the mood for a fight, especially in front of Kagome.

"No, I'm good, thanks." I turned back around and took another bite of pizza. I could see Kagome give me a worried look out of the corner of my eye. After a moment, I followed my gut feeling and ducked, only to miss one of Koga's punches by a mere inch.

Dropping my pizza onto my plate, I took off running, only to have Koga follow hot on my heels. I ran down a few hallways, taking several turns until he stopped to catch his breath.

"Wimp!" I heard him call, exhaustion evident in his voice. I simply smirked to myself as I continued to run down the hallway.

_Feh, a wimp?_ I thought smugly. _Who's the one still running?_

I rounded a corner, only to have to slam on the brakes and try and stop myself from running into Kagome as she stood waiting for me in the next hallway.

_And since I'm rather smart and cunning  
I took off down the next hall running  
Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning  
Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning_

I managed to stop myself a foot or so away from her, my breath heavy as I looked into her chocolate brown eyes. She looked up at me, probably waiting for me to stop gasping like a fish out of water. I took a deep breath and swallowed hard, trying to control my merciless gasps for air. Once my breathing was somewhat normal, she smiled at me, her eyes giving off an unusually gleam.

"Hey," I managed weakly, my voice still wavering from my running.

"Hey," she said back, folding her airs across her chest unsurely. Was she nervous about something? There was a long silence as she looked at me, obviously thinking about something. After a moment longer, she pushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear and cleared her throat.

_She said, "You're smooth, and good with talking.  
You're going with me to the Sadie Hawkins"_

"Well, I was already going to ask you," she began. "But after you stood up to Koga like that, I'm positive I want to ask."

I could feel my chest swell up with anxiousness as I awaited the question I'd been waiting for all day – if not longer. She snorted a little as she thought to herself, an upward quirked gracing her lips.

"Would you like to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?"

"Yes," I replied, feeling the blush creep onto my face despite my conscience telling it not to. It obviously doesn't listen very well. But hey, like I care. She actually asked me to the dance, and that's all that mattered.

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
oh, oh, oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
baby do you like my sweater?_

**Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
